Ultra-Shocker
|generals = |grunts = |heroes = |monsters = |allies = |season = |image = GreatLeaderTheNext.png |coexistedwith = |prodnextteam = }} Ultra Shocker (ウルトラ-ショッカー, Urutora-Shokkā) are antagonists in the film Kamen Rider Drive: All Riders vs. Ultra-Shocker Membership Leader * * High Ranking Commanders *Shocker **Doctor Shinigami/Ikadevil **Ambassador Hell/Garagaranda *Government of Darkness **King Dark **Apollo Geist *Delza Army **General Shadow *Gorgom **Darom **Baraom **Shadow Moon *Crisis Empire **General Jark *Gurongi **N-Gamio-Zeda *Lords **El of the Water *Orphnoch **Arch Orphnoch *Undead **Joker Undead *Worms **Gryllus Worm **Scorpio Worm *Imagin **Albinoleo Imagin **Ore Imagin *Fangire **Bat Fangire *Dopant **Terror Dopant *Greeed **Mezool **Kyoryu Greeed *Super Evolved Lifeforms Mutamits **Galaxy King *Zodiarts **Sagittarius Zodiarts *Phantoms **Phoenix *Over Lord Inves **Demushu **Lord Baron *Roidmudes **Heart Roidmude **Brain Roidmude **Medic Roidmude **Freeze Roidmude **Tornado Roidmude **Proto-Zero *Nova Shocker **Urga **Igura **Buffal Monsters *Shocker Inhumanoids **Scorpion Man **Sabotegron **Ghoster **Zanjioh **Shiomaneking **Poison Lizard Man **Jaguarman **Girizames ***Jaguarman ***Girizames ***Hiruchameleon ***Ganikomol ***Isojinjaguar ***Cheetahkatatsumuri ***Arimammoth ***Suddendath ***Garai ***Schwarian ***Ika-Jaguar Yummy ***Shocker Greeed *Geldam/Gel-Shocker Kaijin **Hiruchameleon **Ganikomol **Isojinjaguar **Cheetahkatatsumuri **Arimammoth *Destron Inhumanoids **Turtle Bazooka *Geddon **Llumu Qhimil *Cyborg Majin **Marshal Machine *Neo Shocker Inhumanoids **Gameleojin **Sai Dump **Kurageron **Jaguar Van **Armadig **Golden Jaguar *Dogma Kaijin **Koma-Thunder *Badan Inhumanoids **Yamaarashiroid **Tiger-Roid **Mogura-Roid **Kamakiroid **Bararoid *Gorgom **Bilgenia **Sai Mutant *Demon Robot **Schwarian *Neo Organism **Doras *Fog **Garai *Gurongi **Ra-Dorudo-Gu **Zu-Gooma-Gu **Zu-Zain-Da **Me-Garima-Ba **Be-Jimin-Ba *Lords **Pantheras Luteus **Cetos Orcinus *Mirror Monsters **Buzzstinger Wasp **Sonorabuma *Orphnoch **Lobster Orphnoch **Horse Orphnoch **Tiger Orphnoch *Undead **Tortoise Undead **Paradoxa Undead *Makamou **Kasha *Worms **Musca Worm **Culex Worm **Cammarus Worm *Imagin **Gecko Imagin **Mole Imagin **Mantis Imagin *Fangire **Lion Fangire **Crab Fangire **Pearlshell Fangire **Beetle Fangire *Dopant **Utopia Dopant **Weather Dopant **Bird Dopant **Bat Dopant **Beast Dopant **Trigger Dopant **Luna Dopant **Metal Dopant **Shocker Dopant *Yummy **Kamakiri Yummy **Ika-Jaguar Yummy **Pteranodon Yummy *Greeed **Shocker Greeed **Destron Greeed **Gel-Shocker Greeed **Destron Greeed **G.O.D. Greeed **Garanda Greeed **Delza Greeed **Shocker OOO **Boss **Neo Shocker Greeed *Super Evolved Lifeforms Mutamits **Suddendath **Suddendath Beta *Zodiarts **Musca Zodiarts **Libra Zodiarts **Scorpion Zodiarts **Chameleon Zodiarts **Shocker Zodiarts *Phantoms **Arachne **Gremlin *Inves **Lion Inves **Yagi Inves *Roidmudes **Roidmude 004 **Roidmude 010 **Roidmude 076 **Roidmude 078 **Roidmude 102 *Gamma **Katana Gamma **Yari Gamma **Denki Gamma **Book Gamma **Ono Gamma **Machine Gun Gamma **Onpu Gamma **Insect Gamma **Seiryuto Gamma **Planet Gamma **Knife Gamma **Gazai Gamma **Katchu Gamma **Hikoki Gamma **Da Vinci Gamma **Michelangelo Gamma **Raffaello Gamma *Amazonz **Spider Amazon 1 **Spider Amazon 2 **Bat Amazon **Dragonfly Amazon **Butterfly Amazon 1 **Butterfly Amazon 2 **Crab Amazon ** ** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** ** *** *** *** ** ** ***Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein ***Danger Cabinet-Director Chirakasonne ***Cleaning Minister Kireizky ***Pollution President Batcheed *** ** *** *** *** ** ***Great King Mons Drake of the Planet ***Dereputa of the Meteor ** ***Makuin of the Blob ***Kinggon of the Bigfoot ** ***Robogog of the 10-sai ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** ***Mangetsu Kibaoni ***Ariake no Kata ***Raizo Gabi ***Masakage Tsugomori ***Juza Yumihari * ** ** ** ** * **Demon King Psycho **Space Raider **Gamagon *Fushigi World Fuuma **Bitabita **Soldier Miraclers **Vario Zector Ultra-Shocker Riders 13590380 1304524616241701 3217522841886746886 n.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Necrom G and Kamen Rider Dark Necrom V Ulorder sentai necromranger by 99trev-da8x34b.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Necrom S Ultra-Shocker Rangers 2016AkaRanger.png|Neo Akarenger 2016AoRanger.png|Neo Aorenger 2016KiRanger.png|Neo Kirenger 2016MomoRanger.png|Neo Momorenger 2016MidoRanger.png|Neo Midorenger New Pink.jpg|Neo PteraRanger New Zack suit.jpg|Neo MammothRanger New Trini suit.jpg|All-New Yellow Ranger AllNewRedRangerBoomComics.jpg|Neo TyrannoRanger AllNewBlueRangerBoomComics.jpg|Neo TriceraRanger Cyred2.jpg|Cyborg GoRed Cyblue.jpg|Cyborg GoBlue Cygreen.jpg|Cyborg GoGreen Cyyellow1.jpg|Cyborg GoYellow Cypink1.jpg|Cyborg GoPink Prspd-redranger-wesfather(2).png|Neo TimeRed Prspd-pinkranger-jasonsmother.png|Neo TimePink Prspd-blueranger-tisfather.png|Neo TimeBlue Prspd-yellowranger-wesmother.png|Neo TimeYellow Prspd-greenranger-jasonsfather.png|Neo TimeGreen TR.png|Dark TimeRed TP.png|Dark TimePink TB.png|Dark TimeBlue TY.png|Dark TimeYellow TG.png|Dark TimeGreen Prspd-ared.png|Dark DekaRed Prspd-ablue.png|Dark DekaBlue Prspd-agreen.png|Dark DekaGreen Prspd-ayellow.png|Dark DekaYellow Prspd-apink.png|Dark DekaPink SPD Agent Red.png|Agent DekaRed SPD Agent Blue.png|Agent DekaBlue SPD Agent Green.png|Agent DekaGreen Bluedark.jpg|Gedou Shinken Blue Rotds dark megaforce silver key by rangeranime-d718t3r.png|Dark GokaiSilver Gokai killer.jpg|GokaiKiller Cyber Corps Black Ranger.png|Dark Red Buster DarkKyoryu-red.png|Dark Kyoryu Red Kyoryu-chaos.png|Chaosryuger Toq-0black.png|Yami No 0gou StarAkaNinger.png|Neo AkaNinger StarAoNinger.png|Neo AoNinger StarKiNinger.png|Neo KiNinger StarShiroNinger.png|Neo ShiroNinger StarMomoNinger.png|Neo MomoNinger StarMidoNinger.png|Neo MidoNinger Soldiers *Shocker Combatmen *Destron Combatman *Chaps *Nova Shocker Combatant * *Zolohs *Igaroids *Batsuroids *Anaroids *Gormin *Sugormin *Dogormin Weapons CNQ4gTKUsAApNFQ.jpg|Psyga Lockseed CUQYVsEUYAEwg2i.jpg|Dark Kabuto Lockseed Dark decade lockseed by shocksterstudios137-d7bqlnr.png|Dark Decade Lockseed CQJx3S3UEAA9jUE.jpg|Gold Drive Lockseed Gokai killer saber by mattdrake86-d5z2tfm.jpg|Gokai Killer Saber 7d13d719-s.jpg|Dark Gabutyra Zyudenchi Fc07a367-s.jpg|Dark Stegotchi Zyudenchi 5d63a891-s.jpg|Dark Dricera Zyudenchi 61851877-s.jpg|Dark Pteragordon Zyudenchi Zyudenchi Deboth 00.jpg|Dark Tobaspino Zyudenchi CAPKYOZCHI11.jpg|Dark Parasagun Zyudenchi, Dark Zakutor Zyudenchi, Dark Ankydon Zyudenchi, Dark Bunpachy Zyudenchi, Dark Plezuon Zyudenchi and Dark Bragigas Zyudenchi Category:Organization Category:Villains Category:Dark Alliance Category:Movie-exclusive Villains